sonic_dreams_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Movie Maker
Sonic Movie Maker is the third game in the Sonic Dreams Collection, inserting the player into a first-person interactive movie maker that explores themes of eroticism and identity within the Sonic fanbase. Description Sonic Movie Maker was many years ahead of its time, technically speaking. MJSTUDIO envisioned a movie making program for players to explore & share their desires with the rest of the world. Internal notes suggest that SEGA executives pulled the plug after learning about some of Sonic Movie Maker's darker subplots. 1.1 Patch to save movie files to your computer 1.2 Added Twitter video upload support In Universe Sonic Movie Maker is a 1998 prototype of a movie creation video game for the Sega Dreamcast, developed by MJSTUDIO and never released. Later in 2013, game development group Arcane Kids purchased a Dreamcast development kit off eBay which was found to contain four previously-unknown prototype games. These four games were updated for modern compatibility and released by Arcane Kids as Sonic Dreams Collection. Scenarios * Backyard * Prom * Hotel * Feeding * Birthing * Crib * Roommates* *Unlocked after completion of My Roommate Sonic. Gameplay Once the camera is obtained, up to six seconds of footage can be recorded by holding left-click to focus and right-click to record. Recording is linear and cannot be rewound within the scenario. The camera can also be zoomed by scrolling the mousewheel, and numerous video filters can be applied with the . Ragdolls of Sonic the Hedgehog-franchise characters can be found, and depending on the scenario some will automatically roll and gyrate to simulate movement. Grabbing these characters or pushing props into them will cause them to moan and emit small floating hearts. Props and speech bubbles found within the scenarios can be grabbed and posed to create a variety of odd situations. Combined with the camera mechanics, this gives the impression that the game's intention is a simple movie maker. However, much of the game presents itself as an unfinished prototype and is rife for exploration. By exploiting the overly-responsive physics engine, a player can grab an object, move it directly beneath their feet and repeatedly jump on the object to jump glitch their way to inaccessible areas. Areas that lie outside the intended playable area are usually very rough in design and almost always empty, although some contain developer messages through Eggys that were never meant to be encountered. Going even further, players can unlock the Fuckball, an unfinished and volatile item that helps to break the game even further. See: List of props See: List of speech bubbles Events Events are unique scripted events found in Sonic Movie Maker. The majority of events require bringing a desired object to a certain Eggy, and will often reward the player with a unique prop or speech bubble for use in filmmaking. See: List of events Twitter Functionality Sonic Movie Maker allows players to export their creations to Twitter. Like Make My Sonic, a player's Twitter account can be linked to the game, and once connected can be be disconnected from an icon on the Sonic Dreams Collection menu. When exporting a movie to Twitter, Sonic Movie Maker defaults to the following message: Check out my new Sonic movie! #sonicdreams Significance See: Vore Category:SonicMovieMaker Category:Games